tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Turtles in Time Part 2
Anfang Renet:Was bisher bei den Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Geschah Donnie:Leute hört ihr das nicht auch? Mikey:Wer ist da?Zeig dich! Leo:Das ist doch nur Karai Renet:Willkommen Turtles...ich hatte euch bereits...erwartet Leo:Also heisst das wir sollen in die Vergangenheit zurück reisen?? Renet:Ja ihr müsst ihn aufhalten...und wenn ihr einen fehler macht wird die Zukunft komplett anders sein.Passt auf euch auf Leo:Jeronimo!! Mikey:Yii ha Raph:Cowabunga!! Donnie:Booyakascha Donnie:Ein Ninja? Leo:Los leute ich glaub shredder ist schon fertig mit meditieren gehen wir ins dojo locken Savanti an und ...Hat jemand eine Explodierende Arm brust oder sowas dabei? Renet:Tut mir Leid...aber ihr müsst nun in die Zukunft reisen seit ihr bereit? Leo:Naja...Gute Nacht Hamato Yoshi Bis mo... Alle Turtles:Na Sowas Von! Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3x Heroes in a Half Shell.Turtle Power!Here We go it's the Lean Green Ninja Team.On The Scence cool teens doing ninja things.So Extreme out the Sewers like laser beams.Get Rocked with the Shell Shocked Pizza Kings!Can't stop these Radical dudes.The Secret of The Ooze made the Chossen Few.Emerge from the Shadows.To make their move.The Good Guys Win and The Bad Guys Loose! (Mondo Gecko,Pizza Face,Kraang Sup Prime,Punk Frogs,Leatherhead,The Makunos,Newtralizer,Mousers,Tiger Claw,Bebop,Rocksteady,Rahzar,Fishface,Karai,Shredder) Leonardo's The Leader in Blue does anything it takes to get his ninja through Donatello is the Fellow has a way with machines Raphael got the most attidude on the Team Michelangelo he's one of a kind,and you know just where to find him when it's Party Time Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need To be one Lean Mean Green inrible team Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3x Heroes in a Half Shell.Turtle Power! Handlung Im Versteck des Shredders Bradford,Xever,Daxter,Tiger Claw,Bebop und Rocksteady kommt her.Tretet an Baxter:Es heißt Baxter Stockman!!! *Tiger Claw bratet baxter eins über* Baxter:Okay es heißt Daxter.. Shredder:Schweigt.Ich habe einen neuen Soldaten hier.Ich lasse meinen neuen Soldaten los... *Ein geheimnis voller kommt nun zu Schredder* Shredder:Rinzler. Rinzler:Was wünscht ihr mein Meister? Bebop:Ha Rinzler?Was is denn das für ein öder Name? Rinzler:Schweig oder ich werde dich zerquetschen wie ein Ei! Bebop:Wow immer langsam. Shredder:Genug.Rinzler war ein Mann und hieß Ratchet ich fand ihn in einer ganz anderer gegend als diese er Kämpfte für das Gute doch dann eines Tages kam einer der für die bösen kämpfte Drek.Er kämpfte gegen ihn doch er versagte ich fand ihn dann und verwandelte ihn in das Böse. Rinzler:Stehts zu diensten Meister. Rocksteady:Ratchet der name klingt besser für ihn Rinzler:1,2... Rocksteady:Okay tut mir leid Rinzler:Gute entscheidung Shredder:Die Turtles sind in der Zukunft habe ich gehört geht zu den Kraang sie würden wohl auch ein Portal zu der Zukunft haben und vernichtet die Turtles. Alle anderen:Ja Meister In der Zukunft: Die Turtles landen nun in der Zukunft Leo:Wooww was ist das denn Raph:Die Zukunft? Leo:Ach egal. Bei den Kraang in der Gegenwart Kraang 1:Kraang die die bekannt sind als Shredders Handlanger sind hier Bebop:Jo wir müssen in die Zukunft habt ihr zufällig ein Portal zur Zukunft? Kraang 2:Das wäre das was als bekannt ist als Möglich hier ist einer. *Rocksteady zerstört die 2 Kraang und alle ausser Rocksteady springen ins Portal* Rocksteady:Ha das war mit absicht*er springt auch rein* Sie sind in der Zukunft Rinzler:Jeder hat eine Aufgabe.Ich gehe zu dieser Arena dort Bebop du gehst zum Zirkus und haltest ausschau auf Michelangelo.Daxter.Du fliegst in den Wolken und haltest von oben ausschau Rocksteady?Du erschreckst ein Paar Menschen das lockt vielleicht die turtles an.Bradford Xever und Tiger Claw ihr entspannt euch irgendwo wir werden euch anfunken wenn wir euch brauchen Alle:Jawohl Rinzler:Geht. *Alle anderen gehen* Rinzler:Auf einer Arena habe ich mich schon immer gefreut ich Liebe die Zukunft. *Er geht in die Arena* Bei den Turtles Leo:Seht ihr die Arena? Mikey:Oh ja lass uns hingehen bitte leo Leo:Lass mich erst mal ausreden.Ich habe einen Plan.Raph Du gehst zum Zirkus villeicht sind dort einige feinde wie Snakfake oder Spiderbyetz.Donnie du guckst dich in der Stadt um...Ich und Mikey gehen zu dieser Arena Mikey:Oh yeah danke bro Leo:Nun geht Bei Rinzler *Rinzler liest ein Schild* Rinzler:Hmm...Anmeldung zum Kampf ich bin dabei was muss ich nur machen um dabei zu sein..hm *Rinzler fällt in einer Falle er ist nun in einer Unteren Ebene gefangen er kann sich nicht mit den Füßen bewegen* *Einige Frauen kommen nun zu ihn* Rinzler:Äh kann mir mal einer sagen was hier... Eine Frau holt ihm neue Sachen zum Anziehen. Rinzler:Das kann nicht gut sein Alle gehen nun weg und holen nun die anderen Sachen Frau 1:Er ist anders Sie gehen nun alle wieder zu ihn und Bringen es alles an ihn Computer:Achtung.Du bekommst einen Discus.Alles was du tust oder lernst wird darauf eingespeichert werden.Verlierst du deinen discus oder missachtest einen Befehl nicht folge wirst du sofort sterben. Frau 2:Spiegelung abgeschlossen discus aktiviert und Syncroniesiert.Weiter zu den Spielen Rinzler:Spielen? Alle gehen nun weg bis auf eine Rinzler:Was soll ich jetzt machen? Frau 2:Überleben*Sie geht nun auch weg* Bei leo und Mikey Leo:Los holen wir uns die Plätze halt aber auch ausschau nach Mutanten Mikey:Logo Bei Rinzler *Er geht nun zu der offenen Tür* *Er sieht andere Kanidaten und hört eine Musik er wird immer nach weiter oben gebracht* Computer:Discus Duel.Kämpfer 3 gegen 11 Rinzler:Okay...was jetzt komm her. Kämpfer 11:Ich zerstöre dich *Kämpfer 11 wirft sein Discus* *Rinzler weicht aus* Rinzler:Das war Knapp Bei Leo Leo;Irgendetwas ist komisch bei dem Kämpfer 3 ... Mikey:Das denkst du nur.. Computer:Kämpfer 11 Besiegt. Mikey:Yeeeaah go Rinzler! Computer:Kämpfer 3 gegen 13 Rinzler:Ja...ich steig aus *Rinzler rutscht und wirft sein Discus auf Kämpfer 13* *RInzler hält sich Fest und Springt runter er macht eine Rolle und Atmet laut* Computer:Initiiert.Finale Runde Bei Leo und Mikey Mikey:Yeah Finale Runde Computer:Kämpfer 3 gegen Brax Rinzler:Komm schon ist das überhaupt erlaubt? Brax:Finde es heraus. Alle in der Arena:Brax!Brax!Brax!*Jubel* ........ *Brax macht nun jede Menge Tricks mit 2 Discus er Trifft fast Rinzler* *Rinzler schmeißt sein Discus auf Brax Brax springt und macht in Zeitlupe eine Rolle ein Discus kommt von Hinten und Brax duckt sich* Rinzler:Warum habe ich das gefühl das der Typ mich auslacht? *Brax guckt nach vorne auf den Kreis.Die Schwerkraft geht weg. Rinzler:Komm schon.Komm schon. *Brax rennt weg.Rinzler fliegt nach oben und laden auf die Decke er steht auf.Brax kommt angesprungen.Die Decke besteht aus Glas und Rinzler zerschlägt die Decke.Rinzler und Brax gucken sich Böse an. Nun beginnt der Kampf Rinzler gegen Brax Brax trifft Rinzlers Rüstung Rinzler liegt auf den Boden und Brax duckt sich.RInzler Fliegt Runter.Er haltet auschau nach Brax und er sieht in Angesprungen Brax tritt Rinzler ins Gesicht* Bei Leo Leo:Wow Geniales Finale Mikey:Fand ich auch wie es den anderen wohl geht? Beim Zirkus bei Raph Raph:Man ist mir Langweilig.Ich wäre lieber bei Leo und Mikey.Hier ist doch kein einziger.Die sind alle von mir abgehauen ich suche mal Donnie *Raph geht nun raus er sieht Snakefake Spiderbytez Spy Roach und Kraang Prime die Stadt zerstören* Bei Leo Leo:Hörst du das?Ich habe ein "Boom" gehört Sehen wir es uns an Bei Rinzler Rinzler:Was war das? Bei Raph Alle Mutanten von Shredder und Donnie kommen angerannt und schreien:Hilfe Hilfe ahhh *Donnie geht zu Raph* Raph:Was ist Los Donnie? Donnie:Snake Fake und die anderen vom Mutanten Team wollen die Stadt zerstören Raph:Oh oh haben sie neue Waffen? Donnie:Sie sehen fast so aus wie Roboter jetzt sie wurden in Robos verwandelt wenn nur die Turtles aus der Zukunft hier wären... Leo 2.0:Hat uns hier jemand gerufen? Die Zukunft Turtles stehen auf einem Dach Donnie und Raph:Woooooow .. Donnie und Raph:Woooooow Die Zukunft Turtles kommen nun Runter gesprungen Raph:Und das bin ich wirklich aus der Zukunft?Ich sehe immer noch gut aus Raph 2.0:Ich weiß *Leo und Mikey kommen nun sie wissen nicht das Rinzler und Brax auch draussen sind* Leo:Was ist los und...sind das wir? Mikey:Hi Mikey aus der Zukunft Mikey 2.0:Was geht Raph 2.0:Also wieso habt ihr uns gerufen? Donnie:Robos Mutanten Stadt Zerstörung*Er flippt aus* Donnie 2.0:Reg dich ab Junge wir kommen Locker klar wir haben schon genug Robos vernichtet Mikey:Cool wir werden Robos vernichten die keine Kraangs sind abgefahren Leo 2.0 Los kommt suchen wir diese Robos *Die Mutanten des Shredders rennen weg* Bebop:Steranko wo sollen wir alle nur hin? Rocksteady:Wir suchen einfach das Portal zurück. Tiger Claw:Und was ist mit Shredder?Er wird uns vernichten Rocksteady:Geht einfach los dort ist ein Portal es führt uns sicher dort hin *Sie Springen alle nun rein* Raph:Dort dort sind sie Leo und Leo 2.0:Geht ich werde sie aufhalten *DIe anderen Blintzeln* Leo und Leo 2.0:Cool wir haben das Gleichzeitig gesagt...oh mein gott das auch..Hey das auch.Hey.Was geht?.Halt die Klappe.Hmm..Ahh Roboter rennt alle weg die Aliens sind da*Die 2 Lachen* Raph:Los wir gehen und ihr bekämpft sie nun! Leo:Oh ja stimmt los Leo aus der Zukunft. Raph:Dort sind 2 Portale wir müssen das richtige nehmen ich bin für links Donnie:Ich auch aber was wird mit den anderen? Donnie 2.0:Wir verstecken uns passt auf euch auf *Sie wollen gerade reinspringen doch Rinzler kommt* Rinzler:Guten Tag ich bin Rinzler. Donnie 2.0:Rinzler?*er errinert sich*Ratchet! *Rinzler errinert sich nun* Flashback Ratchet:Geht nun...Clank neeeein.Ha so gefällts du mir Clank.Dr.Nefarius?Du wirst nun Sterben(Echo 3x) *Rinzler schütelt den Kopf er attackiert die Turtles* Donnie 2.0:Geht wir halten sie auf *Donnie Raph und Mikey Springen rein ins Portal* Bei den Leo's Leo 2.0:Leo gehe nun in das Linke Portal ich habe einen Plan mit meinen Turtles Freunden gehe Leo:Nagut war ne Coole Zeit mit euch und Jetzt weiss ich was mich in der Zukunft erwarten wird. Leo 2.0:Gut Jetzt geh endlich *Leo Springt ins Portal* *Sie ahnen alle nicht das sich Rinzler auch ins Portal reingeschlichen hat* In New York Raph:Wo ist Leo? Mikey:Hoffentlich ist ihm Nichts passiert Donnie:Er müsste in 3 Sekunden kommen...3,2 *Leo kommt nun vom Portal* Donnie:Oh ist wohl früher da Mikey:Leo!! Leo:Schön euch zu sehen was ist eigentlich mit den Handlangern von Shredder passiert Mikey:Villeicht sind sie schon zurück Raph:Was ist eigentlich mit Renet frage ich mich? *Renet kommt* Renet:Jungs ihr habt es geschafft*Sie küsst Mikey und er fällt um*ich habe Schlechte Nachrichten Leo:Und die wäre? Renet:Snakefake Spider Byetez Kraang Prime Spy Roach Newtralizer und Justin sind keine Normalen Mutanten mehr....sie sind nun... Leo:Oh nein.. Renet:Robos Leo und die anderen:NEEEEIN Renet:Es ist leider so ihr müsst sie aufhalten meine Freunde Leo:Anderes Thema...was ist nun mit Shredders Handlangern? Donnie:Nach meinen Berechnungen...sind sie..in der...Dimension X! Raph:Oh nein das heißt nichts gutes... In der Dimension X *Die Handlanger kommen gerade vom Portal* Rahzar:Wo..wo sind wir? Xever:Keine Ahnung Bebop:Hier sind Kraang... Rocksteady:Überall Kraang 1:Die die bekannt sind als Shredders handlanger ihr habt uns verraten macht euch bereit für das was bekannt ist als zerstörung Bebop:Jungs?Ich glaube wir sind in Schwierigkeiten... Tiger Claw:Wir sind in der..Dimension X! Alle:NEEEEEEEIIIIN! ENDE! Trivia Der Kampf und die Vorbereitung ähnelt die wie bei Tron Legacy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qk_Hi5ArKE Der Kampf:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNapFsNDbZE